The invention relates to an improved, highly versatile merchandising apparatus for display of merchandise, such as eyeglasses, and more particularly to a versatile feature rack and a variety of display accessories that are easily mounted on the feature rack.
For many years eyeglasses and other merchandise such as jewelry have been displayed in retail establishments by means of a wide variety of racks, including carousel display cases and various non-rotatable display cases and racks. Because eyeglass frames and other jewelry and wearable items have become more and more important as fashion accessories and as functional items, a prospective purchaser encounters more difficulty in selecting from a display of a large number of selectable items one which will best suit his or her taste and physical attributes.
Prior display racks and the like are quite expensive to construct, and are generally very limited in the types of articles and information that can be displayed thereon. Prior display devices are not sufficiently versatile to be able to display a large number of articles and also display helpful promotional information in a convenient, attractive, alluring fashion which is genuinely helpful in assisting prospective purchasers to make a selection that fits their tastes and physical attributes. Prior merchandising/display systems do not have the capability of allowing rapid exchange of both graphic information supports and associated product display supports, pedestals, and the like. The prior devices lack the capability of having their overall appearance and display function easily altered to tastefully accommodate a new product line and/or a new line of associated graphic display material. The prior display systems lack the capability of being integrated tastefully with a variety of building interior designs so as to form an integral part of the interior architecture of a sales room.